Harry Potter and the Robber Return
by Molly8
Summary: The Weasleys, along with many other Ministry families, have been robbed! After Harry's encounter with his dad, he is warned that someone has a brilliant plan! Could that someone be Voldemort trying to come back? Please read and review! (A/N: This is


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, characters, names and other related indicia are all trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. © 2000  
  
Author's Note: This story started out just as a being-bored-reliever on a long car ride, but after a while it came to be a little bit more serious. I'm not through with the whole story, but I do, however, have most of it written down on paper. Okay, I'm sure you all want to listen to me babble on forever! Here it is… (Oh yeah, don't forget to review!)  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Robbery Return  
  
Chapter 1 – The Robbery  
  
Being the summer holidays, Harry was trying his hardest to enjoy the free time, which was pretty much impossible where he lived.  
  
Harry lived at the Dursley's, with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He had ever since he could remember, even before. He grew up believing that he was dropped off at the Dursley's doorstep after his parent's death in a most violent car crash. When the truth spilled out on his eleventh birthday, he was shocked! However, what was to come, he would find to shock him even more—he was a wizard! His parents hadn't died in a car crash at all! They were killed by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who had also attempted to kill Harry and failed, leaving but a small lightening shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Just like every summer, Harry desperately missed Hogwarts, his wizard school, and more than ever, his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Thankfully, just the past week, he had received a letter from Ron inviting him to stay for the rest of the summer holidays:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum said it's fine if you come and stay! Send Hedwig A.S.A.P. and we'll come and get you! See you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry approached Uncle Vernon cautiously one night, "So…?"  
  
"So what, boy?" he replied bitterly, not taking the time to look up from his newspaper.  
  
"So can I go?"  
  
Uncle Vernon groaned in disgust. "Oh, bah! Go, but I'm only letting you because I don't want you here for the rest of the summer, threatening us with your silly magic tricks!"  
  
Harry shuddered at Uncle Vernon's deep, overpowering voice and looked at his beat purple face, holding in pure excitement.  
  
"Oh, of course!" he added sarcastically, for one wrong move could change his uncle's mind.  
  
Now, one week later, Harry was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Weasleys, waiting hours and hours for some sign of them. Whether it be a flying car or a noisy arrival with Floo Powder, he couldn't help doubting them.  
  
Then, one day while Harry was staring at his ceiling in his room, there was a crash, followed by a scratchy screech of Aunt Petunia's.  
  
Harry ran down the stairs skipping one, two, then three steps until it felt as though he wasn't touching any at all. Mrs. Weasley approached him, her dimples glowing.  
  
"Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you, dear!"  
  
Ron cut in, "Muuuum! Give him a break! Hey, Harry."  
  
"Hey," Harry grinned noticing Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley peeking through the kitchen door avoiding any unwanted incidents similar to last year's Floo Powder Visit.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Ron were apparently the only ones who came, to Harry's surprise.  
  
"Everyone's at home, well, not our home, but…" Mrs. Weasley explained. "We've been robbed…"  
  
"Huh? I mean—what?" Harry asked, extremely astounded.  
  
"They mostly took Percy and Dad's Ministry things: keys, money, photographs, it's a terrible mess. That's why they've been working overtime." Ron said, grabbing hold of Hedwig, Harry's owl's, cage. "It's happened to a lot of Ministry workers.  
  
"Wow…" Harry said.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I'm going to go get my truck."  
  
"I'll come with you!" Ron followed him up the stairs, the Dursleys eyeing them nervously as they walked by.  
  
"Since Dad and Percy are gone all the time and they're inspecting the Burrow, we've been staying at Granny's," Ron explained as they traveled up the stairs.  
  
Nodding, Harry and Ron entered Harry's almost empty room and lifted the trunk shakily down the stairs, the Dursleys still quivering at the bottom. Mrs. Weasley was talking to them kindly as they stared at her as if she was a bomb that was about to go off at any moment.  
  
"Love what you've done with the place! So original!"  
  
"Let's go mum! Harry's all ready," Ron complained grabbing his mothers arm he dragged her to the fireplace.  
  
"We'll talk again soon!" she waved over her shoulder.  
  
"MUM!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled out the small pouch of Floo Powder. "Okay, dears…"  
  
Ron took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire irritably, turning it a violent shade of emerald green.  
  
"Granny Weasley's!"  
  
Following Ron, Harry did the same.  
  
"Granny Weasley's!"  
  
"See you!" Mrs. Weasley gave them another blissful sort of wave and was off.  
  
Spinning and turning, Harry barely made it there, but when he did—  
  
"Oh!" a voice sprang out. "Little Ronnie!"  
  
It must have been Granny Weasley. It looked to Harry as though Mrs. Weasley had a little too much influence on her.  
  
Pinching Ron's cheeks, she caught sight of Harry and burst.  
  
"Ronnie! Ronnie! It's your friend! Harry? Right?"  
  
Ron let out a watch-out face to Harry and—  
  
"Oh, you're just the cutest thing!" she gaped, grabbing Harry's cheeks turning them a bright shade of red, just as she had done to Ron—or should I say Ronnie.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Harry managed to say.  
  
"Oh, call me Granny!" she chirped. "Oh, come in, come in!"  
  
She took Harry and Ron's hands as if they were two year olds and led them into the brightly colored kitchen.  
  
"Hot coco boys?"  
  
The two shrugged, sitting down at the round table.  
  
Mrs. Weasley followed them into the room, smiling graciously as Granny stirred the coco.  
  
"Arthur's been so busy with all these robberies and little Ronnie and his brothers and sister love it here, hopefully you will too! I'm sure you will! Oh, I'm so glad you're here, Harry. Ronnie's told me so much about you!" Granny babbled on and served them their coco.  
  
She squeezed in-between Harry and Ron. They were each waiting for the perfect time to dash out of the room, but it was almost impossible with Mrs. Weasley talking non-stop.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is just a tester chapter…I mean it is the first chapter, but I'm using it to see if I should add the next ones or not. So if you would please review and tell me if you liked it or not, I'll add more according to what you think. This chapter seemed boring to me, but I'm pretty sure the next few chapters have good cliffhangers! So, please review! 


End file.
